Rouge sur blanc
by Redhun
Summary: Rouge sur blanc. Sang sur neige. Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement il avait écouté. Alors il aurait pu rejoindre sa vrai famille. Parfois, mieux vaut sans doute vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Dommage pour lui. Mais n'est ce pas dans la nuit la plus profonde qu'on voit le mieux la lumière?
1. Rouge sur blanc

Rouge sur blanc.

Sang sur neige. Qui coule, en un millier de ruisseaux carmins.

Son bras lui fait mal. Son innocence, son assurance-vie, sa compagne qu'il a tant utilisé et détesté s'est désactivée depuis bien longtemps. Maintenant il en vient presque à l'aimer. Quelle connerie.

De la neige jusqu'au genoux, il avance, encore et encore. Où est-il ? Aucune idée. Il aurait du s'écrouler depuis bien longtemps mais quelque chose le retient. Peur, haine, orgueil ? Lui même n'en sait rien. Mais il doit continuer. Parce qu'il son à sa recherche, parce que sinon il vont le retrouver. Il ne les distancera pas, il le sait, mais il ne se rendra jamais. Ce soir la mort sera de noir et d'argent.

 _Bienvenue à la congrégation Allen_

 _Hey Moyashi_

 _Tu viens Allen ?_

Les souvenirs défilent dans son esprit fatigué, quasi brisé. Passé et présent se mélangeaient sans contrainte lui mettant le nez dans ses erreurs, ses joies, ses peines. Kanda, Komui, Lenalee... Ceux qu'il appelait ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes, ses frères et soeurs. Ceux qui l'ont torturé parce qu'il abritait l'âme du quatorzième. Ceux qui l'ont haï pour quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Aujourd'hui, il n'en peut plus. Si seulement tout avait été différent. Si seulement...

Rouge sur blanc. Sang sur neige

Une grotte, devant lui, à l'entrée à moitié caché par la neige. Il n'a plus la force d'avancer. Et bien soit, c'est ici que finira sa vie. En rampant, il parvient à passer l'ouverture. Son innocence lui fait mal. Il ne peut même pas l'activer, encore moins prendre son apparence de clown. Sa cape noire se fait lourde dans son dos, lourde du fluide vital qui s'échappe sans arrêt de ses nombreuses plaies.

Appuyé contre un mur, il soupire, il veut fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. Dans son esprit, un souvenir remonte. Pourquoi lutter.

 _Une mission. Dans un petit village Italien pour récupérer une innocence. Manque de chance, des Akumas leurs étaient tombés dessus à la sortie du village. Lui et Lenalee avaient été séparés. Il s'était retrouvé dans une petite ruelle. Et là tout avait basculé. Une porte s'était ouverte dans le vide et une petite silhouette en était sortie._

 _Yeux doré, peau grise et stigmates noirs. Une Noah. Road, le rêve. Avalant sa salive il s'était préparé au combat. Mais, contre toute attente elle s'était contentée d'un clin d'œil avant de rappeler les akumas et de disparaître._

Pourquoi ? Il s'était posé la question, s'était torturé pendant de longues semaines. Jusqu'à ce que, en rentrant dans sa chambre un soir il trouve un petit papier soigneusement posé sur son lit. Signé d'une croix, pas besoin d'avoir fait de grandes études pour connaître l'expéditeur.

« On ne fait pas de mal à sa famille »

Et bizarrement, Allen avait compris. Il avait accepté. Il avait gardé le silence sur ses événements et avait continué a faire semblant. Il était partit en mission comme si de rien était sans pour autant cesser d'y penser. Une famille ? Qu'est ce que c'était au fond ? Et est ce que quelqu'un qui pouvait vous percer le cœur sans hésitation pouvait faire partie de sa famille. Tyki...

Une quinte de toux qu'il étouffa tant bien que mal dans sa main gauche lui arracha un gémissement. Sa paume était maintenant carmin. La fin est proche. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il doit continuer, pour comprendre.

 _Tyki. Le noah du plaisir. Le premier qu'il avait rencontré. Celui qui lui avait percé le cœur, dans tout les sens du terme. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait continuer. Jusqu'à ce jour, cette chambre d'hôtel lors d'une mission._

 _Blessé au torse, il tentait tant bien que mal de dormir alors que Lavi était parti faire la fête, le laissant seul, encore une fois. Les yeux fermés, il n'avait pas vu la fenêtre s'ouvrir._

 _-Bonjour Shonen._

 _Un sursaut incontrôlé lui avait tiré un gémissement et il n'avait pu que s'asseoir difficilement en s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. Le noah le contemplait avec un semblant de sourire, un jeu de carte à la main et quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard._

 _-Visiblement la partie de poker ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu._

 _-Vas t'en. Mes amis ne vont pas tarder._

 _Le noah avait secoué la tête._

 _-Je ne pense pas vu qu'il font la fête à l'autre bout de la ville... sans toi._

 _Allen grimaça. Touché. Tyki le regarda avec quelque chose qu'il aurait qualifié de compassion chez n'importe qui d'autre. Non, il devait se tromper. Pourtant, comme pour appuyer ses obervations, le noah s'assit tranquillement sur le bord du lit et lui posa une main légère sur le bras._

 _-Tu sais que ça va devenir de pire en pire._

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _-Menteur..._

 _Une rage sans nom avait embrasé le garçon au cheveux décoloré._

 _-Laisse moi !_

 _-Mais Tyki n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de le forcer à se rallonger avant de lui attraper le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Ils savent que tu portes l'âme du musicien. Pour l'instant tu es utile mais pour combien de temps. Quand ils n'auront plus besoin de toi ils t'élimineront._

 _-Non, ils sont ma famille !_

 _-Et a qui va la loyauté de ta famille Allen ? A toi ou à la congrégation ?_

 _Il n'avait pas pu répondre. Parce qu'au font de lui il savait. Le regard buté, il avait détourné les yeux. Allen avait toujours eu une fantastique capacité à se détourner de ses problèmes de toute façon. Et la fatigue l'aidait bien. Tyki, devant le manque de réaction du garçon soupira._

 _-Et bien soit._

 _Mais il ne fit pas mine de bouger et au contraire, s'allongea à côté du garçon, l'attira à lui et commença à caresser les cheveux d'Allen en faisant bien attention à sa blessure. Celui-ci sentit bientôt le sommeil l'envahir._

 _-Dort shonen, tu vas en avoir besoin._

Allen avait tu cette rencontre, et toutes les suivantes aussi. C'est fou la capacité qu'avait les membres de cette famille à se mettre sur son chemin. Et il avait de moins en moins de force pour lutter. A mesure que les exorcistes s'éloignaient, lui se rapprochait des Noah. Une famile, est ce que c'était ça ?

Rouge sur blanc.

Sa respiration devint sifflante et de plus en plus difficile. Allez, il y était presque, juste un peu. Fermant les yeux, il inspira de toute ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il voudrait juste revoir leurs visages, une dernière fois... Juste une dernière fois.

Might.

Tryde

Mercym

Sheryl

Fiddler

Wisely

Lulubelle

Jasdero

David

Road

Skin

Tyki

Millenie

Son poing frappa la neige à côté de lui. Si seulement il les avait écouté. Si seulement il était parti quand il le pouvait. Mieux valait des remords que des regrets. Mais trop tard. Quand il avait compris... Quand il avait vu les larmes de Lenalee, le faux sourire de Lavi et le sabre tiré de Kanda, il était trop tard. Allen était piégé, sans espoir de s'en sortir.

Rouge sur blanc.

Un mois. Il avait passé un mois en cellule à se faire torturé et insulté par l'inspecteur. Il avait été déclaré traître à l'humanité et allait être exécuté. Ses amis lui avaient craché dessus, ses alliés l'avaient abandonné. Mais Allen leur avait refusé ce plaisir. Il refusait de mourir. Alors il s'était évadé. Trop tard. Ses blessures étaient trop grave. Et il va mourir ici. Dans cette petite grotte.

Ses yeux se ferment, son corps s'affaisse sa respiration ralentit. Il se sent bien enfin. Tout est blanc.

 _Viens avec nous Allen_

 _Nous sommes ta famille_

 _Rejoins nous musicien_

Désolé. Ce ne sera pas pour cette vie. Allen était trop fatigué.

Rouge sur blanc

Allen se recroquevilla pour éviter de craquer, les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait tant voulu, ne serait-ce qu'un fois avoir une famille. Une famille qui l'accepterait comme il était. Vœu pieu visiblement. Alors qu'il bascule sur le côté, il aperçoit un bout de ciel derrière l'entrée de la grotte. Un bout de ciel et une étoile. Elle est si belle cette étoile. Si pure contrairement à lui. D'une voix rauque il murmura une dernière prière.

-S'il te plaît petite étoile, aide ma famille, et permet moi de les retrouver. Dans cette vie ou dans la suivante. Et dit à Road et Tyki que je les aime.

Il n'a plus de force. Allen s'effondre, pour la dernière fois. Il ne voit pas espèce de chauve-souris noire qu'il sans doute effrayé sortir à tire d'aile de la grotte.

Il n'en a plus rien à faire. Enfin le repos.

* * *

Je m'essaie au forum d Gray man avec un petit OS qui me trottait dans le tête. Avis ? Critique ? Conseil ? Tomate ?

Qui voudrait un point de vue de Tyki ou de Road ?


	2. Blanc gris noir

Un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année. je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2018.

Merci à Mamag1 et R3quiem pour leurs reviews. Vous êtes géniales.

* * *

 **Noir et Blanc.**

Deux faces d'une même pièce, indissociables et pourtant irréconciliables. C'était toujours comme ça que Road avait envisagé leur combat contre l'ordre noir, sans chercher plus loin. Tant qu'elle pouvait jouer... Une même répétition, une même pièce de théâtre depuis des années. Oh, toute la famille avait beau prendre plaisir à ses combats, une ombre persistait quand même dans ce tableau.

Leur petit frère.

Le merveilleux et si rebelle petit frère.

Allen Walker. L'hôte du musicien, son cher musicien. Le seul qui pouvait compléter sa famille. Le seul qui avait refusé de les rejoindre. Road, dans sa pièce secrète caressa doucement les stigmates noirs qui marquaient son front. Dans sa main droite une poupée, devant elle, une bougie. Cette pièce c'était son repère, son bunker, là ou elle pouvait venir se réfugier. Ni Sheryl son père, ni Tricia sa mère, ni même Tyki n'y étaient jamais rentré.

Oh sans doute que Millenie le pourrait mais il avait toujours respecté son intimité. Encore heureux quand même.

Parce que dans un coin de cette pièce il y avait quelque chose que la Noah du rêve n'avait jamais montré et ne montrerai jamais à personne. Deux cadres, un noir, l'autre blanc. Dans celui de droite, une photo prise le jour de noël. Un repas de famille, toute sa famille avec en bout de table Millenie. Dans celui de gauche, un portrait. Cheveux blanc et cape noire. Un air songeur pour une cicatrice. Une photo d'Allen au piano dans la salle de l'arche. Un cadeau de Tyki dont elle n'avait jamais compris comment il avait pu la prendre.

Road, à ses moments perdus, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de contempler et de rapprocher les deux portraits en espérant qu'un jour ils seront réunis. Après tout dans le temps du rêve tout était possible.

 **Blanc sur noir**

-Shonen

Un soupir soufflé au vent alors que perché sur un toit il observait son petit frère qui dormait paisiblement. Il était resté avec lui tant qu'il avait pu. Il avait veillé sur son sommeil en retenant son inquiétude. Parce qu'il le savait. Rien ne pourrait détacher son rebelle de frère de l'ordre. Quelqu'un qui a été toujours seul se rattachera toujours à la première personne qui l'acceptera tel qu'il est. Manque de chance pour eux, ça avait été l'ordre.

Et pourtant, cela ne durera pas. Le Noah du désir le savait. L'ordre était au courant pour Allen et le quatorzième, aucun doute là dessus. Et son petit frère allait souffrir. Malheureusement il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Parce c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il comprenne. Il devait comprendre s'il devait rejoindre un jour sa vraie famille. Et la trahison était sans doute la seule chose qui pourrait le détacher de l'ordre. Alors Tyki ne pouvait que veiller sur lui de loin et prier, prier pour que cela ne le détruise pas au passage .

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Noah tendit les mains. Sculptant un peu de matière noire, Tyki façonna un Tease. Autant garder un œil sur le petit frère. Au cas où. Avec sa capacité à se fourrer dans des ennuies pas possible mieux valait être prudent. Une porte s'ouvrit à côté de lui. Road. Ou Millenie. Mais le message était clair. Il devait rentrer. Soit.

 **Noir sur Blanc**

Un combat, pour une innocence. Cachée dans l'ombre, Road observait. Allen et Lenalee. Son petit frère et un simple jouet. Mais un jouet qui massacrait des Akumas à tour de bras. La Noah grogna. Elle allait devoir intervenir. Les réserves d'Akumas n'étaient pas infinies.

D'un geste désinvolte, elle ouvrit une porte et se jeta dedans. Une bonne chose, la fille avait été séparée de son petit frère par un Akuma. C'était parfait, on ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Allen se mettre en garde. Il était prêt à se battre contre elle pour gagner du temps et l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Lenalee. Mais Road s'était jurée depuis la massacre d'il y a 30 ans de ne plus jamais se battre contre sa famille. Et elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse. Alors elle se contenta d'un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

 **Blanc sur noir**

Un repas de famille. Une tradition chaque dimanche pour la famille. A côté de Sheryl, Tyki observait le tout d'un air détaché, un verre de vin à la main. Malgré tout, un léger sourire effleurait son visage en voyant Road rire, Sheryl s'étouffer avec son vin et Wisely prendre le tout en photo d'un air conspirateur.

La paix. Un trop rare instant de paix. Mais Tyki se le jura, cette paix il fera tout pour la préserver. Et qui sait, peut être que bientôt cette chaise vide depuis trop longtemps au bout de la table trouvera enfin preneur ? Qui sait...

Un sursaut.

Un Tease venait de pénétrer à tire d'aile dans la salle à manger du manoir Campbell avant de se poser sur le bras de son maître. Tyki esquissa un geste pour le chasser. Il savait que Millenie n'aimait pas les voir à table. En même temps quoi de mieux pour couper l'appétit. Mais d'un coup il se figea. Ce Tease... C'est celui qu'il a laissé à Allen. Est ce que... Non, non, NON !

Mais il vit. Impavide le Tease lui montra tout, sans exception, tout. Non ! Allen ! Leur petit frère. Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

En voyant l'espace d'un instant son frère, couché dans la neige, le visage diaphane et d'une pâleur... la panique saisit le Noah du plaisir. Son verre, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir lâché se brisa en un millier d'éclats en heurtant la table. Sheryl eut juste le temps de se lever en catastrophe pour éviter les éclaboussures. Lulubelle n'eut pas ce réflexe.

-Tyki ! Mais fait un peu... se mit à hurler la jeune femme avant de se figer en voyant le visage blanc du Noah qui ne paraissait même pas l'avoir entendu.

Tyki était perdu, il voulait hurler mais seul un chuchotement sortit de sa bouche.

-Allen.

 **Noir sur Blanc**

En voyant le verre de son frère tomber, Road se figea, surprise. Tyki aimait trop l'alcool pour en gâcher. Il devaitt vraiment être très perturbé. Et qu'est ce qu'un Tease fichait à table ?

Mais c'est en entendant le murmure du Noah du plaisir qu'elle comprit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de son frère. D'une main, elle saisit le Tease, revit la scène à toute allure.

Elle comprit. Ils devaient bouger. Vite. Se redressant, son regard croisa celui de Millenie. Un échange silencieux, imperceptible. Le visage grave, il hocha la tête. Permission, acceptation. Road ouvrait déjà sa porte sur un mur de la salle. Ils devaient y aller. Ils devaient récupérer leur petit frère.

Mais Tyki ne bougeait pas, anesthésié. Est ce qu'il se rendait seulement compte que le temps leur manquait ! Furieuse, la Noah du rêve le gifla à la volée avant de le secouer.

-On a pas le temps dépêche toi. On peut encore sauver notre frère !

La petite fille vit avec soulagement le regard de Tyki s'éclaircir. Il se leva et la suivit. Tout deux sautèrent à travers la porte au même moment. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps. Peu de temps pour aider un frère.

Gris

Restés dans la salle, les Noah n'avaient plus aucune envie de faire la fête. Toutes leurs pensées étaient tournées vers les trois chaises vides et leurs occupants.

La porte de Road avait disparu depuis longtemps. Comme ils auraient aimé la franchir. Comme ils auraient aimé se battre pour leur famille. Trop tard.

C'est Wisely qui trouva le courage de poser au comte la question qui était sur toute les lèvres.

-On fait quoi ?

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'une chose à faire. Attendre. Et prier.

 **Noir et Blanc**

Une tempête de neige. Ils étaient tombés dans une fichu tempête de neige. Et depuis dix minutes ils cherchaient Allen sans le trouver. Il aurait pu mourir 10 fois. Si ça se trouve ils étaient passés à côté de lui sans le voir.

Tyki avait déployé ses Teases pour couvrir plus de terrain. Mais ce fut finalement Road qui le trouva. Il était dissimulé dans une petite grotte, quasi invisible et à moitié couvert de neige. Visage blanc et lèvres bleues. Mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.

Rapidement, la jeune fille contacta Tyki par la pensée. Le Noah du plaisir blanchit à son tour en découvrant le visage d'Allen.

-Shonen...

Aucune réponse. Malgré tout leurs pouvoirs, aucun des deux ne percevait sa présence. Road blanchit en réalisant qu'il était peut être trop tard. Non !

Mais Tyki n'était pas prêt à abandonner. Il passa un bras derrière la nuque de son petit frère et un autre sous ses genoux. Il souleva le corps glacé et si léger, trop léger. Mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé ?

-Ouvre ta porte.

Road, blanchâtre s'exécuta. Ils devaient se dépêcher, pour avoir ne serait ce qu'une chance, un infime espoir de le sauver. Peut être que Millenie...

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Road perçut la présence des exorcistes. Hors de questions qu'ils l'empêche de sauver son frère. Alors la Noah, ses yeux d'or étincelants se déchaîna. Elle matérialisa le plus de bougies possible et les envoya à la rencontre de ses adversaires. Un seul but dans cette attaque. Blesser et tuer. Tuer ceux qui avaient trahis sont petit frère. Tuer ceux qui avaient blessé Allen. Parce qu'elle ne leur permettra plus de s'approcher de sa famille. Plus jamais !

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Noah en entendant les cris de douleur. Quoi de plus doux que de sentir l'odeur du sang de ses ennemis. Sans un regard en arrière, elle franchit sa porte à la suite de Tyki.

La porte les fit déboucher dans une chambre. Toute la famille était déjà là, s'agitant autour d'Allen, autour de leur frère. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir disaient les humains. Mais quelle vie ? C'était ce que pensait la Noah jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le léger sourire sur le visage d'Allen et ne perçoive une pensée, aussi fugace qu'un mirage.

 _Merci petite étoile._

Et dans son cœur l'espoir fleurit.

* * *

Review ? Critique ? Tomate ? Déchaînez vous pour avoir rapidement la suite.


	3. Croix

Et un nouveau chapitre pour finir la semaine. merci à Requiemkernel, Marmag et Emelynn21 pour leur reviews. Vous êtes géniales les genes alors continuez.

 **Croix**

Elle n'avait pas vu. Elle n'avait pas su. Ou alors trop tard. Si seulement elle avait compris. Alors elle aurait pu... Elle aurait pu quoi d'ailleurs. Depuis tant de temps qu'elle était soumise à l'ordre, est ce quelle savait encore agir par elle même ?

Une goutte s'écrasa sur sa main. Tient, il pleuvait. Une autre s'écrasa sur sa joue sans faire de bruit. Elle avait un drôle de goût salé. Le regard vide, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle laissa ses cheveux corbeau dissimuler avec tant de soin sa honte, cacher ses regrets. Si seulement...

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Une tête dotée de la même chevelure corbeau en sortit. Pas de sourire sur ce visage aujourd'hui. Juste du chagrin, de la résignation. Il tendit la main, peine perdue. Impossible pour lui d'atteindre l'exorciste là où elle était perchée. D'une voix douce, il murmura.

-Lenalee, tu dois rentrer. Tu vas attraper froid.

Le regard vide de la jeune femme croisa celui de son frère. Il avait raison, comme toujours. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'étendue neigeuse où avait disparu Allen. Serrant les poings, elle inspira profondément.

-Blood Boots, activation.

Et elle disparut sans un bruit. Le regard sombre, Komui referma la fenêtre. Dieu qu'il détestait son travail.

 **Croix**

Du papier de riz qui passe sur une lame encore et encore, jusqu'à lui donner le tranchant voulu, dans un geste rendu automatique par une lognue pratique mais qui aujourd'hui se parait d'une énergie nouvelle, d'une rage à peine contenue. Le japonais passa son doigt sur le tranchant jusqu'à saigner légèrement. Le regard absent il suça son doigt.

Non ! Il n'y parvenait pas, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Et, par dessus tout, il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Pourquoi ! Allen avait servit la congrégation aussi fidèlement que lui ! Au détriment de son innocence, de sa santé, de sa vie même ! Alors pourquoi ?

Avant de faire un bétise, l'exorciste préféra rengainer mugen qu'il posa avec une douceur insolente sur son lit. Du doigt, il retraca le film de la lame. Parfait, comme toujours. C'était bien la seule chose de stable dans sa vie depuis Alma... Et Allen.

Il craqua. Poing fermé, il arma son bras et frappa les mur de sa chambre de toutes ses forces. Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas. Le front appuyé contre la pierre bizarrement fraiche, il murmura d'une voix étranglé, rageuse.

-Moyashi !

 **Croix**

Livres, récits de guerres, chroniques des vies de grands généraux, schémas de batailles. Des chiffres, des dates, des noms... Des faites, précis, justes qui ne se trompaient jamais. C'était rassurant dans un sens. Pour un bookman c'était presque une famille, une bande d'amis.

Les yeux dans le vague, Lavi contemplait sans la voir une gravure de la guerre du Péloponnèse. Effleurant son cache-oeil, haussa les épaules. Un bookman n'est qu'un chroniqueur, il n'a pas à ressentir de sentiments. C'est ce qu'on lui avait martelé encore et encore, ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Il avait essayé pourtant, de chercher une explication. Sans relache il avait demandé:

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est plus facile lui avait-on dit.

-Pourquoi ?

Aujourd'hui il avait compris. Les plus grandes leçons s'apprennent dans la douleur avait-il lu. Et bien soit. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela se ferait au dépend de la vie d'un ami.

 **Croix**

Le réfectoire. Un endroit emplis de vie mais qui paraissait aujourd'hui bien lugubre pour les trois exorcistes. Penchés sur leurs assiettes, il ne pipaient mots malgré les efforts de leurs collègues pour les les dérider un minimum.

Lenalee, penchée sur son assiette n'avait qu'une envie, partir.

Le bookman ne voulait que se replonger dans ses livres pour oublier.

Kanda, l'ouïe plus fine voulait découper avec mugen les abrutis que se moquaient de ce « batard de 14ème. » Il ne riaient pas quand Allen leur sauvait la vie.

Soupirant de concert, ils relevèrent la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour le première fois depuis ce soir là. Si seulement ils pouvaient tout changer. Après tout eux aussi ils s'étaient fait piéger.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Une convocation en début de soirée au bureau du grand intendant. C'était inhabituel. Sans moufter, ils s'étaient dirigé vers le lieu de rendez vous. Chacun, dans sa tête émettait des nouvelle mission ? Kanda en aurait été informé. Lenalee ne voulait qu'une chose, en finir, Allen rentrait ce soir de mission et elle voulait l'accueillir comme il se doit._

 _Mais, une fois arrivée au bureau, ils avaient déchanté très vite. Car point de Komui, juste Luberrier. Luberrier qui leur avait tendu un ordre de mission avec un sourire insolant. Cela se passait de commentaire. En découvrant le contenu de la feuille, aucun n'aurait put en faire de toute façon._

 _« Arrêter l'exorciste Allen Walker, hôte du 14ème Noah, pour trahison à l'humanité et coalition avec l'ennemi »_

 _Lenalee avait hurlé, Kanda s'était figé, Lavi avait voulu protester. Mais ils s'étaient bien vite rendus compte du traquenard dans lequel ils étaient tombé. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devaient obéir. Parce que qu'ils avaient chacun quelqu'un à protéger. Quelqu'un que l'ordre n'hésiterait pas à écraser. Le prix de leur innocence. Alors ils obéiraient._

 _Le regard vide, ils étaient sortis du bureau et s'étaient dirigés vers l'entrée. Allen qui venait juste de passer la porte leur avait fait coucou. Kanda avait sortit Mugen._

 _Alors qu'ils sortaient de la prison ou reposait maintenant leur ami, Lenalee n'avait put retenir une larme. Une seconde plus tard, un cri s'élevait derrière eux._

 **Croix**

Un mois. Un mois à éviter les abords des cellules. Un mois à serrer les dents, à exécuter les ordres, à ne pas croiser le regard de Luberrier. Un mois qu'Allen avait passé en cellule à se faire torturer pour lui arracher des informations qu'il ne possédait pas.

Un jour, Lavi avait entendu dans les couloirs l'inspecteur pester à propos de la résistance de ce satané exorciste. Ne pouvant le supporter, il avait tourner les talons. En voulant protéger son grand-père, il s'était lié les mains.

Un mois plus tard, l'exécution d'Allen était officiellement annoncée. Le lendemain, alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'échafaud, le garçon s'était échappé, à la barbe des traqueurs, de l'inspecteur et de trois exorcistes. En apprenant la nouvelle, le japonais n'avait pu que rire. Rire devant la bêtise de l'administration centrale et la volonté du Moyashi. Ce crétin avait un talent pour survivre et ils croyaient vraiment l'avoir comme ça.

 **Croix**

Mais cela n'avais pas duré. Bien entendu ils avaient été envoyé à sa poursuite à travers la tempête de neige. Malheureusement ce fut facile. Ils n'avaient eu qu'a suivre les traces carmines bien visibles sur la couche de poudreuse.

Ils s'étaient arrêté à quelques pas d'une petite grotte où s'arrêtait les traces de sang. Allen ne pouvait qu'être là. Et ils avaient un ordre, l'abattre. Lenalee espéra de tout son cœur qu'il se relèverait, s'enfuirait, qu'ils n'auraient pas à le tuer... Autant espérer que le temps s'arrête et que la lune soit brune.

Et là, comme un miracle, la neige se troua. Une volée de bougie bien reconnaissable vola vers eux. Les Noah. Ils étaient là pour Allen. Lavi sourit.

Guidés par leur seul instinct de survie, ils avaient esquivé. Un cri de douleur transperça la toundra. Lavi. Un trait de feu s'étira sur le dos de la japonaise la faisant gémir. Kanda n'était pas mieux. Ils allaient finir par succomber sous le nombre quand d'un coup, les bougies disparurent. Ils se mirent à courir.

Quand il parvinrent à la petite grotte, ce fut pour voir deux Noah franchir une porte, l'un portant Allen avec toute la douceur du monde. Aucun ne bougea. la porte disparu. Ils avaient échoué. Mais Lenalee sourit. Allen était sauf.

-Le QG n'a pas besoin de savoir. On dira qu'on a perdu Moyashi dans la tempète.

Et cette parole eut pour les trois exorcistes forces de lois quand il rentrèrent de longues heures plus tard, fourbus et épuisés à la congrégation. Leur ami était sauf, c'était ce qui comptait. Vivrait-il, c'était une autre paire de manche. Une nouvelle partie dont l'instinct de survie d'Allen lui donnerait les clés. Il était en sécurité pour l'instant, c'était le plus important. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, ressasser et attendre. Un signe, un espoir, une étoile...

 **Croix**

Blanc, un blanc cotonneux, confortable, si confortable. Il était si bien là, plus de douleur, plus de soucis. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Est ce qu'il ne devait pas faire quelque chose ?

Il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas. Et puis c'était tellement confortable ici. Pourquoi est ce qu'il aurait voulu parti ? Il était trop bien.

Mais quelque chose vient piquer l'esprit du graçon. Une sensation de malaise, comme un Taon qui revenait périodiquement. Ce furent d'abord des sons, puis des mots.

 _Allen revient...Shonen...On t'attends tous...Reviens._

Ces mots il aurait pu les ignorer, il aurait pu rester là comme ça, indéfiniment. Et puis d'abord qui était-il pour souhaiter parti ? Il ne voulait que se dissoudre dans ce néant sans douleur. Mais un jour, un mot heurta sa conscience comme une bombe.

 _Allez Allen, toute la famille t' ... S'il te plait._

Famille. Il avait une famille. Il comptait pour des gens. Il avait une famille qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber. Autour de lui, le néant parut de dissoudre d'un coup. Et il se souvint. Il était Allen Walker, un exorciste, un Noah et il avait une famille.

Alors il plongea dans l'inconnu. Il ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Critque? Conseil? Tomate? Encouragement? Alors un seul mot, review!


	4. Une famille

Et oui vous ne rêvez pas. Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui ont fait des reviews, follow, fav... Vous êtes des génies.

* * *

 **Une famille**

Allen ne sut jamais trop quand il se réveilla. Il se retrouva juste à un instant T assis dans un lit. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre et contempla la pièce.

Un lit double à baldaquin, un bureau, une bibliothèque, une fenêtre au vue des rideaux fermés et deux portes. Une salle d'eau sans doute. La chambre lui semblait familière, il ne savait trop pourquoi. Puis quelque chose mit son cerveau en alerte, quelque chose d'inhabituel qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

Puis il comprit. Il se sentait bien.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, pas de douleur, pas de fatigue, pas de peur. Allen baissa les yeux sur son torse sur lequel ses bourreaux s'étaient acharnés avec une joie sadique. Des bandages d'un blanc si pur qu'il semblait le narguer l'entourait du cou jusqu'à l'aine. Un couverture qu'il supposa carmine reposait sur ses genoux, sans doute repoussée par son réveil.

Un léger bruit le fit sursauter. Tremblant légèrement, il tourna la tête. Une personnage, allongée sur un fauteuil dormait du sommeil du juste. Une petite fille d'après ce qu'il voyait. Road.

Allen allait parler, crier, exiger des réponses quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Laisse là dormir, elle t'a veillé pendant des jours.

Allen sursauta violemment et se plia immédiatement en deux sous la douleur. La personne, toujours invisible soupira et l'aida à se recoucher. Le garçon gémit sous la douleur et tenta de se détendre. Une main apparut dans son champ de vision avec un verre d'eau. Allen accepta et bu avec reconnaissance. Dieu que ça faisait du bien. L'exorciste se laissa aller contre les oreillers, des milliers de questions à l'esprit.

-Comment ?

-On t'a trouvé dans une grotte et on t'a ramené ici aussi vite que possible. Tu es passé très près du gouffre.

Allen sera les dents et détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il voulait juste oublier, cesser de penser, à la douleur, la solitude, la trahison. Tyki soupira et ramena la couverture sur son torse, lui caressant les cheveux.

-C'est la nuit dehors Shonen, dors un peu, on verra tout ça demain matin.

Allen tenta de lutter contre la fatigue mais il perdit vite la bataille, tombant dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard indéchiffrable de son frère qui réinstalla doucement Road avant de reprendre place dans son fauteuil. La nuit serait longue pour le Noah.

 **Une famille**

Relevant la tête, Road se frotta les yeux pour dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil en grimaçant. De fait, dormir assise dans un fauteuil n'était pas la meilleure idée de sa vie. Mais elle voulait tellement veiller sur son petit frère. Même Sheryl n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher.

Avec un sourire, la jeune fille se pelotonna sur elle même en soupirant de bien-être. Sa famille était là. Ils étaient enfin réuni. Bon il restait à le faire accepter à Allen mais... Et cette fois ci il n'y aurait aucun exorciste pour l'en empêcher. De toute façon si ce qu'elle imaginait sur ce qu'avait subit son petit frère se révélait vrai alors la congrégation ne survivrait pas très longtemps.

Road sentit monter en elle l'envie de déchiqueter quelque chose et pour se rassurer ouvrit les yeux. Contempler son frère l'aiderai sans doute à se calmer.

Et là le cerveau de la Noah rendit les armes. Le feu dans la chambre était éteint, Tyki dormait dans un fauteuil et Allen... brillait par son absence. Les couvertures avaient été soigneusement repoussées et la fenêtre ouverte ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

Elle sentit un poids descendre sur son cœur et se releva d'un bon, la matière noire entourant son corps.

-Tyki.

Le Noah du plaisir émergea immédiatement et recula devant la colère de sa sœur. Il porta son regard sur le lit et écarquilla les yeux. Road, dents serrées siffla.

-Je peux savoir ou est Allen ?

Tyki dormait paisiblement quand un cri le sortit de son sommeil. L'esprit embrumé, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Allen n'était plus là. Le Noah avala difficilement sa salive et recula d'un pas devant une Road en furie.

-Je ne sais pas...

Et c'était vrai. Avec des blessures pareil Allen n'aurait pas du pouvoir se lever, alors marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre encore moins. Visiblement c'était mal connaître la propension du gamin à s'attirer des ennuies. Le Noah serra les poings. La prochaine fois ils l'attacheraient au lit pour le tenir tranquille. En attendant il fallait partir à la recherche de leur petit frêre. Mais le manoir Camelott était immense...

Les deux Noah se regardèrent, cherchant activement une solution. Ils ne savaient pas comment Allen réagirait devant les akumas. Il fallait absolument que se soit un humain ou quelqu'un de la famille qui le retrouve mais comment.

-Millenie ? Suggéra Road

Tyki soupira.

-Pas le choix.

Et en soupirant ils sortirent de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils allaient se faire tuer mais tant pis.

 **Une famille**

Le conte millénaire, terreur de la congrégation, créateur des akumas et patriarche du clan Noah prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille. Il contemplait la tablée, un sourire paternel sur le visage. Certes trois sièges restaient vides mais il savait que leurs propriétaires n'étaient pas loin. Enfin la famille était au complet.

Le mystérieux personnage allait enfourner un morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche quand une forme bien connue lui sauta dessus manquant de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

-Millenie, y a Allen qui a disparu.

Et pour la deuxième fois en quelques jours, le silence tomba d'un coup dans la salle à manger. Fermant les yeux, le comte se redressa, essuya sa bouche et plongea son regard dans celui de Road en remarquant du coin de l'oeil Tyki qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

-Tu es sûre ?

Mais mentalement, le comte soupira. Ils auraient du s'en douter. Laisser Allen Walker sans explication dans un manoir de Noah… Fausse bonne idée. Bon à retenir pour la prochaine fois. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et contempla la tablée. Des regard dorés et des stigmates lui sautèrent au regard. Déjà ils étaient en progrès. Il ne manquait pas grand-chose.

Posant ses couverts, il prit la parole.

-Bon, je suppose que vous avez compris que le programme de la journée vient de changer. A l'ordre du jour, retrouver Allen Walker et le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre, le tout sans le blesser.

-Pas que ça change grand-chose de d'habitude… soupira Sheryl sous le regard amusé de Wisely.

L'apôtre de la sagesse s'essuya les mains et se leva. Se dirigeant vers la sortie il lança d'une voix forte.

-Mangez d'abord. Mais je vous conseille de commencer par les parties extérieurs.

-Par ce temps, s'écrièrent les jumeaux, mais c'est de a folie !

Le Noah de la sagesse haussa les épaules et soupira.

-On parle de quelqu'un qui n'a sans doute pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis pas mal de temps. Donc oui, les parties extérieurs.

 **Une famille**

Mais sa question n'était pas innocente songea Wisely en sortant du manoir bien couvert. La neige avait cessé de tomber mais les températures restaient malgré tout glaciales. Un épais manteau blanc recouvrait le parc du manoir. Les températures étaient glaciales et n'importe quel humain normal aurait gelé en quelque minute. Heureusement personne ici n'était un humain normal.

L'apôtre de la sagesse dévala les marches du porche et s'enfonça dans le jardin. Pendant ses recherches, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Allen Walker. Un Noah, responsable du massacre du clan mais un frère quand même. Un frère qui avait énormément souffert.

Oui il savait. Il avait vu. Dès que Tyki et Road l'avaient ramené au manoir il avait vu ses souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Il avait vu la souffrance, la trahison… Il avait vu.

Et là tout reliquat de colère qui avait put garder contre Néah s'était évaporé. Personne ne méritait ça. Personne. Alors il n'avait rien dit et il avait regardé l'exorciste être emporté dans une chambre. E mentalement il avait commencé à réfléchir à un plan. Un plan pour faire payer la congrégation. Un plan pour pouvoir venger son frère. Des pistes se formant dans son esprit il avait sourit.

Une empreinte de pas bien visible dans la poudreuse attira son attention. Visiblement Allen s'était dirigé vers le kiosque. Au moins il devait être un tant sois peu à l'abri. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas.

 **Une famille**

Allen, appuyée contre un mur du kiosque contemplait avec bonheur le jardin enneigé, inspirant à plein poumons l'air frais. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du bouger mais quand par la fenêtre il avait vu le jardin enneigé il n'avait pu résister.

Alors, doucement, il s'était levé doucement et il avait ouvert la fenêtre, puis il avait sauté, atterrissant avec un gémissement dans la neige. Pas la meilleure idée dans son état mais trop tard. Puis clopin-clopan, il s'était enfoncé entre les arbres.

Il n'avait pas de destination précise, pas de but. Il voulait juste être dehors, rien qu'un petit peu. Puis, au détour d'un sentier, épuisé et fatigué, il avait découvert le kiosque. Et depuis il était resté là, contemplant la nature calmement, avec bonheur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pu le faire. Il ne sursauta même pas quand un voix l'interpella.

-Alors c'est là que tu te caches ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête le temps d'identifier son interlocuteur. Wisely. Noah de la sagesse. Il se tendit légèrement en attendant un coup où une insulte. Allen n'avait pas la force de fuir. Alors il attendit.

Il sentit le garçon s'asseoir à côté de lui et un bras léger fut passé autour de ses épaules. Surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête et vit qu'un léger sourire ornait les lèvres du Noah. Ne comprenant pas, il n'osa pas prononcer un mot.

-Je t'en ai voulu tu sais...

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un gifle mais Wisely continua sans s'arrêter.

-J'en ai voulu au 14ème pour le massacre et je t'en ai voulu pour le mal que tu avais fait à notre famille. Je... n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils voulaient tous absolument te ramener. Je pense que si je t'avais croisé dans d'autres circonstance je t'aurai tué.

A ces mots, Allen se rendit compte de la vulnérabilité de sa position. D'un seul geste, le Noah pouvait mettre fin à sa vie et il n'était pas sur de pouvoir y résister, de vouloir y résister. Il allait tenter de se dégager quand les mots de la sagesse le figèrent sur place.

-Et pourtant, quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Tyki, à moitié mort j'ai eu pitié de toi. J'ai eu pitié et j'ai senti ma colère s'évaporer. Alors je voudrais te dire une chose. Tu es mon frère Allen. Ça sera difficile pour tout le monde de s'accepter mais tu fais partie de ma famille, de notre famille et c'est quelque chose que tout le monde voudra protéger.

Allen sentit une émotion inconnu lui serrer le cœur. Est ce que ça serait possible ? Mais où était sa place dans ce beau tableau ? Où était ça place dans cette famille.

-Et moi ? Murmura-t-il

-Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? On ne t'obligera à rien, ni moi, ni Tyki, ni Road, ni même Minellie. Tu as le choix. La seule chose que ça change c'est que tu auras des gens pour t'appuyer et te soutenir. Une famille...

Allen ferma les yeux sous l'impact. Wisely méritait bien son titre. Une famille. C'est ce dont il avait toujours rêve. Une famille pour l'appuyer, pour le soutenir sans le juger. Une famille qu'il avait cru trouver avec la congrégation. Une famille qu'il avait trahi et qui pour autant était prête à l'accepter sans condition. Alors, dans son cœur, Allen formula la phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais osé dire à voix haute.

 _Après tout pourquoi pas_

Un frisson le saisit et il se rapprocha de Wisely pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il finit par s'endormir, le sourire au lèvre, la tête posée sur l'épaule de la sagesse qui, ayant suivit ses pensées, caressa doucement les cheveux de son frère.

-Et oui pourquoi pas ?

Et il attendit, contemplant le paysage d'un œil brillant. Quand le reste de la famille les trouva, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Il ne fallait pas réveiller leur petit frère. Il avait besoin de sommeil.

* * *

Alors, critique? éloge? conseil? tomate? Alors review!


End file.
